


Cent Seiya

by OiseauVermillon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles (plus ou moins 100 mots) écrits dans le cadre d'évènements communautaires (Dreamwidth) ou de manière indépendante. Tous personnages, tous ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arbre à drabbles (20 — 30 juin 2014 1ère partie)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes de l’auteur : Drabbles écrits dans le cadre de l’arbre à drabbles de drakys sur Dreamwidth (session du 20 au 30 juin 2014). La longueur n’est pas toujours de cent mots exactement (et pour cela, j’en suis désolé), le défi permettant une différence de plus ou moins quinze mots. Ces drabbles et ceux à suivre piochent dans la plupart des supports de la licence Saint Seiya (à l’exception notable, je pense, de Next Dimension et du roman Gigantomachia que je n’ai pas lu car, contrairement à vous, lecteurs, je ne suis un faux fan !).

**Remplir la tombe**

_Hilda, Sorrento – G_

Mal à l’aise devant la jeune femme, il garde la tête baissée.

« Eh bien, parle, Sirène. »

Le ton est sans appel, le mépris bien senti. L’Autrichien déglutit, prend son courage à deux mains. Elle ne le haïra pas moins après cela, mais après tout, il n’est là que pour soulager sa conscience.

« Quand je me suis défait de Siegfried, je ne suis pas retourné seul sur Terre. » Une pause, avant de reprendre. « Il m’a suivi. »

Hilda se lève, elle espère.

« Veux-tu dire que…?

— Je crains que non, mais au moins n’aurez-vous plus à exprimer votre chagrin sur une tombe vide. »

**Un choix impossible (1/2)**

_Seiya (Marine, Seika) – G_

Elles étaient sœurs dans son cœur, égales et irréductibles. Il y avait celle dont le souvenir, somme toute, s’était quelque peu affadi avec le temps et qui avait parfois des allures d’ombre ou de fantôme dont les contours demeuraient flous et indistincts. Un souvenir après lequel, pourtant, il n’avait cessé de courir, qu’il n’avait cessé de poursuivre avec cette même opiniâtreté que celle qu’il exprimait lorsqu’il combattait. Peu lui importaient ses amis, la Terre et ses hommes, sa déesse. Chaque combat qu’il menait, jusqu’aux limites de sa vie n’avait pour but que de le rapprocher de celle qu’il avait perdue.

 

**Une de plus ?**

_Masque de Mort (Camus) – PG_

N’est-il pas dans la confidence, lui aussi ? Masque de Mort l’observe pendant que le Pope déblatère ses recommandations habituelles et lui ne prête attention qu’au visage lisse, en surface, du Français. Son air faussement détaché que lui sait si bien briser, son attitude fière et noble comme s’il ne faisait que condescendre à se trouver parmi eux, comme s’il valait mieux que tous réunis. Mais coincé entre Poissons et Capricorne, il fallait bien qu’il sut quelque chose à la fin, et ses absences fréquentes ne pouvaient pas s’expliquer que par la formation de son disciple.

 

**Déjà-vu**

_Shura (Aiolia) – PG_

Note : Fait référence à _Saint Seiya G_

N’importe qui se serait aperçu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez le Lion depuis sa dernière entrevue avec le Pope. Nul cependant n’avait osé élever la voix, la lâcheté, finalement, était chose commune, même chez eux.

Shura, lui, savait mieux que quiconque ce qui altérait de la sorte l’attitude d’Aiolia, voilait son regard azur. Quel être répugnant se disait le Capricorne quand son regard s’égarait vers les hauteurs du palais. Et quelle chance avait le Lion… Shura se souvenait, avec une nostalgie qui le dégoûtait de lui-même, combien fut grande sa plénitude lorsque l’illusion du Pope asservissait son propre esprit. Une sensation de liberté, sans borne et sans entraves.

 

**Un choix impossible (2/2)**

_Seiya (Marine, Seika) – G_

Perdurant dans sa mémoire demeurait aussi la figure de Marine, droite, fière, protectrice. Celle qui l’avait protégé des premiers chaos du Sanctuaire, celle qui avait fait de lui l’homme qu’il était à présent, apte à avancer dans ce monde avec toute l’assurance que lui procurait sa force. Celle qui masquait littéralement, sous une dureté apparente et des entraînements plus ardus encore, des sentiments évidents. Une façon, tacite, de partager une solitude égale, l’isolement de deux enfants, arrachés à leur patrie, séparés de ceux qu’ils avaient aimés, retrouvant un peu de familiarité dans la présence de l’autre.

 

**Entremêlement**

_Fenrir, Marina Wulfstan – G_

Note : cross-over avec _Valkyria Chronicles_ (personnage de Marina Wulfstan).

A la base, il n’avait pas prêté attention à sa présence. Il l’avait sentie mais se fichait bien de qui elle pouvait être. Puis surpris par un piège, Ging avait été blessé et elle l’avait soigné avant que Fenrir se lance, paniqué, à la recherche de son compagnon de toujours. Il avait caressé l’encolure de son loup, docile et un peu honteux, cependant que le renard accompagnant l’autre jouait avec Ging. Emmêlés parmi les poils épais du loup, leurs doigts s’étaient rencontrés au hasard d’une flatterie ; une chaleur inconnue avait alors étreint le cœur de Fenrir, tandis que son regard avisait celui de la jeune femme. Respirer devint étonnamment plus difficile.

 

**Juste humain**

_Hypérion, Coeos – PG_

Criminels, voilà ce qu’ils étaient, tous tant qu’ils étaient.

« Calme-toi, Hypérion, tempère Coeos accoudé sur sa couche. Il y a encore quelques temps, tu me disais le respect qu’ils t’inspiraient.

— C’était avant qu’ils ne te blessent. Par chance, tu es intact. »

Coeos ouvre grand ses yeux avant de se rallonger.

« Parle-moi, Coeos. Que ne me dis-tu point ?

— Mon corps s’est déchiré sous les traits de lumière du Lion, Hypérion. »

Un silence, le Soleil Noir se tend, puis vient la révélation comme un couperet.

« Je ne suis plus un dieu, vas-tu moi aussi me mépriser, Hypérion ? »


	2. Arbre à drabble (20 — 30 juin 2014 2ème partie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur : Deuxième salve de drabbles faisant suite à la précédente.

**La pesanteur des mots**

_Freyja, Hyoga – PG_

En dépit du temps passant, surmonter sa peine était une épreuve. Ce sentiment qui l’étreignait et qu’elle ressentait à l’égard du Cygne tenait moins de l’aversion que de la tristesse.

Il se tenait là, en contrebas, dans la neige environnante où elle avait tout loisir de le voir, endurant en silence les récriminations de sa sœur qui ne parvenait pas à la faire ployer et elle restait stoïque. Il persévérait et lui disait ses douleurs et elle n’avait que mépris pour lui.

« Viens auprès de moi et parle-moi, implore-t-il.

— Pourquoi donc ? demande-t-elle.

— Tes mots tombent de haut, ils me blessent trop. »

 

**Lien lointain (1/2)**

_Seiya, Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun – G_

Seul devant ses « amis », Seiya se tortillait, confus. Shun regardait le sol, Hyoga souriait et Shiryu soupirait.

« Mais elle t’a promis quelque chose de particulier, la princesse, pour que tu sois toujours attentif au moindre de ses bobos ? »

Seiya se gratte le nez. Il pourrait dire que Marine lui a toujours enseigné que ses pouvoirs devaient servir autrui, mais qui aurait cru cela ?

« Grâce à elle, je pourrais retrouver ma sœur. »

Il met au défi Ikki de le contredire, mais cela serait inutile, il sait que les raisons de son allégeance se situent ailleurs, et le dépassent d’une façon qu’il a encore du mal à appréhender.

 

**Un vieil ami (1/2)**

_Fenrir, Marina Wulfstan – PG_

Note : cross-over avec _Valkyria Chronicles_ (personnage de Marina Wulfstan).

Elégance discrète, simplicité du regard, discrétion du sourire. Fenrir a le temps d’y penser cent fois avant de voir la jeune femme lever le visage vers lui, emprisonner ses lèvres dans les siennes. La douceur de sa langue tout autant que l’odeur de ses cheveux qui fleure bon l’écorce d’arbres échauffe ses sens affolés tandis qu’il se prend à répondre avec délice aux incitations de la jeune femme. Ses bras, qui pendent encore maladroitement à ses côtés frissonnent lorsque son loup vient lui lécher les doigts. Satané loup, il a autre chose à penser.

_« Fous le camp, Ging ! »_

 

**Seuls contre tous**

_Ikki, Seiya – PG_

« "Son cerveau compensera le handicap" ? Ne me faites pas rire ! Si cet imbécile avait eu un cerveau, il ne se serait jamais crevé les yeux contre un tel adversaire.

— Tu n’étais pas là. Comment tu peux avoir le cran de dire ça ? Sans son geste, je… on serait tous morts ! T’aurais eu l’air bien fin pour protéger Saori tout seul.

— Non mais tu t’entends parler, Seiya ? T’as vu à quoi on s’attaque ? Tu penses pas que tôt ou tard, on va être débordés. C’était déjà compliqué à cinq, alors à quatre, je t’explique même pas. »

Shiryu n’était pas le seul à être aveugle.

 

**Apparences trompeuses**

_Pandore – PG13_

_« Vos illusions ne peuvent me tromper. »_

Dans son cœur, là où la tristesse comme la solitude ont été recluses pour lui éviter plus de souffrance, une vibration inédite se fait sentir, éclairant une partie de ces doutes qui la taraudaient depuis des années. Depuis sa rencontre avec eux. Depuis… la mort.

Hypnos s’est déjà éloigné et sa silhouette n’est déjà plus qu’une ombre s’effaçant dans le lointain. Ne lui reste plus visible que Thanatos. Thanatos qui, sous la douceur de son visage, ne peut cependant masquer son haleine fétide et l’odeur de pourriture qu’il dégage en permanence. La Mort personnifiée, dans toute son horreur.

 

**Lien lointain (2/2)**

_Seiya (Saori) – G_

Appréhender ce qui le lie à elle dépasserait le cadre des mots. C’est une émotion, un souvenir qu’il retrouve à ses côtés. C’est une vie, une infinité de vies qu’il se remémore lorsqu’il se plonge dans ses yeux pers, si particuliers. Familiers.

Il lui est parfois curieux de l’appeler Saori ; il se prend à être surpris en entendant son propre nom résonner dans la voix de la jeune femme ; il sent aussi son trouble en pareilles occasions. Comme si ces patronymes ne leur appartenaient pas vraiment, sans qu’ils ne soient réellement en mesure d’expliquer pourquoi.

 

**Être à sa place**

_June (Shaina) – PG_

Traitée comme un objet, comme un bouclier humain qu’on oubliait commodément lorsque leur déesse gratifiait le canasson d’un sourire de remerciements pour l’avoir sauvée, encore. Jamais, non, jamais elle ne s’abaisserait à s’avilir de la sorte pour les beaux yeux d’un Shun qui, de toute façon, l’avait sûrement oubliée. Cela dit, il fallait reconnaître ceci à Shaina. C’est qu’au moins, en dépit des meurtrissures, Seiya avait conscience de l’existence du Serpentaire, tandis qu’elle, transparente, sans doute. Par tous les dieux, qu’elle devait se sentir vivante quand Seiya rattrapait son corps inconscient. Que n’aurait-elle pas donné pour suivre l’exemple de Shaina.

**Un vieil ami (2/2)**

_Fenrir, Marina Wulfstan – PG_

Note : cross-over avec _Valkyria Chronicles_ (personnage de Marina Wulfstan).

Ging a beau jeu de se foutre de lui, il sent bien que pour la première fois, la compagnie de son ami de toujours ne suffit plus. Ging est comme un frère. Qui l’a protégé, élevé, aimé. Mais un constat amer s’impose, il n’est qu’un animal et en tant que tel, il ne peut pas tout lui apporter. La chaleur qu’il lui prodigue n’est pas celle de Marina, les regards qu’ils échangent, non plus.

Fenrir s’approche de son loup qui accueille une caresse en geignant.

« Pardonne-moi, mon vieux, j’ai cru que ce serait toi et moi pour toujours. »

 

**La naïveté d’un frère**

_Saga – PG_

Ils devront s’affronter, fatalement. C’est ce qu’avait pensé Saga, dans un premier temps, lorsque dans l’arène, son frère s’entraînait durement, le poussant à l’excellence. Saga était bien conscient de ce fait.

Pourtant, chemin faisant, une idée contradictoire s’était emparée de son esprit, ébranlant ses convictions. La façon dont tout le monde les regardaient, lui ainsi que Kanon, ne laissait pas de place au doute. Il n’y aurait pas l’ombre d’une confrontation pour la charge tant convoitée, cela l’avait frappé.

Naïf, ignorant qu’il était. C’était cela, le plus douloureux. Avait-il toujours été le seul à l’ignorer ou à vouloir l’ignorer ? Kanon l’avait-il seulement compris depuis longtemps ?


	3. Arbre à drabble (20 — 30 juin 2014 3ème partie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur : Troisième (et dernière) salve de drabbles faisant suite aux précédentes.

**L’aveuglement d’une reine**

_Hilda, Freyja – G_

« Il ne faisait que te taquiner. »

Hilda détourne son regard du feu dans lequel elle aimerait voir brûler Albérich. L’expression congestionnée qu’elle arbore ne parvient toutefois pas à totalement disparaître, provoquant un rire bref de sa sœur qui ne fait que la plonger un peu plus dans l’exaspération.

« Albérich semble juste oublier qui il est et qui je suis. Imagines-tu Siegfried agir de la sorte ? »

Freyja l’observe, interdite, avant de rire de nouveau. L’aînée semble plus que jamais en proie à l’incompréhension. Hilda ne voit-elle pas que chacun à leur façon, Siegfried et Albérich ne font que lui montrer une seule et même chose ?

 

**Humiliation calculée**

_Albérich, Siegfried, Hagen, Syd – PG_

« Gâcher tes occasions avec elle n’était pas suffisant, il faut en plus de cela que tu continues à la suivre comme un petit toutou ? »

Siegfried grimace, Syd et Hagen détournent les yeux, gênés. Ils apprécient Albérich, mais ne peuvent se départir de cette méfiance coutumière qui les oblige à se caparaçonner quand ce dernier se trouve à proximité.

Ce qu’il veut, ce n’est pas aider Siegfried mais s’assurer, par le spectacle public de l’humiliation de son rival, de ne plus le voir entre ses pattes. S’il ne peut égaler Siegfried au combat, au moins peut-il essayer de le supplanter dans le cœur de leur belle souveraine.

 

**Traque animale**

_Masque de Mort – R_

La chasse continue. Accroupi par terre ou collé contre les troncs des arbres, il hume avec délice les effluves de sang laissées çà et là. Sur le sol, un sillon léger et peu profond où sa proie a trébuché, ici, une flaque humide, de la pisse. Là, partout, partout, l’odeur de la peur que fait naître l’imminence de la mort.

Son regard s’étrécit, ses muscles se tendent. Démarrant sa course si rapidement qu’il effectue les premières foulées à quatre pattes, il s’élance à travers les bois, hurlant comme une bête après la femme apeurée qui tente de lui échapper.

 

**Agitations nocturnes**

_Ikki, Pandore – PG13_

Rompant le silence de la nuit, elle se réveillait parfois en hurlant, suffoquant entre les parois toujours trop étroites de leur chambre. Il lui fallait alors conserver son calme. Se rapprocher doucement, enserrer ses épaules agitées de sanglots, porter sa tête tout contre son torse et la balancer faiblement d’avant en arrière en lui murmurant des paroles d’apaisement qui, à la longue, agissaient comme un baume. Puis quand elle se rendormait venait la rage qui sourdait au fond de lui sans qu’il ne puisse toutefois en punir le coupable. Hypnos avait beau être mort, il n’en continuait pas moins à troubler les rêves de la jeune femme.

 

**A jamais transparente**

_June – PG_

Jalouse de Saori ? De cette petite princesse n’ayant rien fait que maltraiter ces enfants infortunés et se faire choyer toute son enfance durant. L’Ethiopienne ne pouvait penser pareille chose. Mais à voir au loin les regards que Shun lançait parfois à Saori, June se prenait à douter. Elle était belle, oui, elle semblait douce et sa nouvelle condition de déesse semblait avoir fait oublier sa méchanceté passée. Mais quand même, Shun pouvait-il l’avoir oubliée elle ? Se pouvait-il qu’il couvât à présent de son amour une autre personne que celle qui l’avait toujours soutenu ? Imbécile et aveugle.

 

**Incompréhension unilatérale**

_Hypérion – PG_

« Nous créerions un pont entre nos espèces ! »

Les paroles du Lion résonnaient encore dans l’esprit d’Hypérion tandis qu’il arpentait sans relâche les couloirs du Cronos Laburinthos.

Pour qui se prenait cet impudent ? De quel droit pouvait-il condescendre à lui faire pareille proposition, à lui, à eux ?

Il ne savait rien des souffrances de son peuple, ni des jours sans soleil dans les profondeurs du Tartare, là où rampent des forces effrayantes, même pour eux. Non, il n’y avait pas de coexistence possible et pas de foi à avoir en des êtres placés là par ceux les ayant chassés de leur monde.

 

**La compassion des pions (1/2)**

_Sorrento (1/2) – PG_

C’est un choix qu’ils faisaient, d’après Dragon des Mers, un brin fataliste – ou cynique. Mais à voir les visages de ceux qu’il lui arrivait de croiser lorsqu’il parcourait incognito certains endroits d’Asgard, emplis de souffrance et de colère, il ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi nul parmi les sujets d’Hilda de Polaris ne prêtait attention à son brusque changement. Ce qu’elle leur proposait, ils le voulaient tous du fond du cœur. On ne pouvait pas appeler cela choix quand on était résigné, pensa l’Autrichien avec tristesse. Mais après tout, tant que cela servait les intérêts de son dieu.

 

**La compassion des pions (1/2)**

_Sorrento (2/2) – PG_

Tant que cela servait les intérêts de son dieu, il pouvait se défaire de cette dose de compassion qu’il lui arrivait d’éprouver à l’endroit des Asgardiens. Après tout, ils poursuivaient tous le même but, à quelques nuances près. Et ce qui profitait à Poséidon pouvait leur profiter à eux aussi. Oui, il était temps que son dieu fasse de nouveau valoir ses droits sur Terre et pour cela, il était prêt à manipuler un peuple tout entier. Mais en agissant de la sorte, ne servait-il pas les desseins d’un autre ? Dont il ne connaissait ni le visage, ni le véritable nom ?

 

**Un dernier retour**

_Shaina (Seika) – G_

Ils allaient forcément revenir. Tous avaient bien trop souffert pour que l’issue de leurs luttes incessantes ne se termine de si odieuse manière. Par la tragédie, par la disparition qui aurait rendu si vain leur combat, par l’oubli total. Ils avaient tous mérité de pleurer, non de tristesse mais de joie, enfin.

Les mains de Shaina se serrent autour de sa poitrine encore parcourue de douleurs, son regard se fait plus pesant sur cette jeune femme à peine retrouvée et qui a symbolisé pour un temps toutes les raisons de donner sa vie pour une cause.

 

**Acceptation mutuelle**

_Fenrir, Marina Wulfstan – G_

Note : cross-over avec _Valkyria Chronicles_ (personnage de Marina Wulfstan).

Il humait son odeur, circonspect cependant que Fenrir, gêné, avait disparu derrière le tronc d’un arbre en compagnie du renard de Marina qui taquinait ses genoux de sa truffe. Fenrir entendait Ging grogner, renifler, gratter le sol de ses griffes tandis que Marina demeurait silencieuse sous l’examen du grand loup, riant quand parfois, un poil venait chatouiller une de ses mains. Toujours à la même place, Fenrir soupirait en posant son regard sur le renard, si seulement son loup était aussi accommodant. Mais après tout, il lui restait encore quelque espoir, tout allait bien tant qu’il ne la dévorait pas.

 

**Faire ses preuves**

_Kiki, Shaina – G_

« Je ne suis pas vraiment un héros, tu sais. »

Le constat, de Kiki, peu de temps après que les blessures que tout un chacun avait reçues ont cicatrisés.

« Après tout, je n’ai jamais vraiment pris part au combat, pas comme toi, Shaina, encore moins comme les autres. »

« Et les armes de la Balance et Seika ? Ce n’est pas rien…

— J’aimerais une autre guerre où je pourrai montrer ma bravoure. »

Shaina serre ses bras autour du jeune garçon, le masque cache une expression douloureuse.

_« Moi, je ne le souhaite pour rien au monde… »_


End file.
